the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin
General Information Name... Kin Nicknames... ''Kinny'' Username... ''Angel1597'' Wikia Username... ''KinTheRandom'' Species... Canis Lupus (( Timber Wolf )) Sex... Male Sexual Orientation... ''Bisexual'' Age...6 Moons Date Of Birth... ''February 12th'' Pack/Group/Clan... ''The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits '' Past Packs/Groups/Clans... ''The Pack of Shadowed Paws'' Position... ''Incipients'' Sin... ''Doubt/Fear'' Spirit Dog... ''Ice Dog'' Appearance Height... ''5 feet, 10 inches '' Weight... ''49 pounds'' Length... ''Roughly about 5 ½'' feet Pelt... ''Kin is a dusty mocha-colored Timber Wolf. His size is slightly below average with small paws that he trips over at times. He has a lighter underbelly and muzzle with a long narrow darker tinted streak starting from his nape to his tail tip.'' Pelts Texture And Length... ''Fluffy chest and tail with a sleek back, shoulder, and hind legs. Long, silky fur.'' Eyes... ''His eyes are a dull green with a hue of grey to them.'' Blemishes.. ''None '' Voice... ''Kin's voice is soft and quiet but he stutters often seeming he can never get any words out smoothly. His voice goes higher and squeaky when he gets upset or mad.'' Other Features... ''Stubby legs, diminutive paws, slightly rounded ears, lithe frame.'' Scent... ''Kin smells of forest pines with a watery aroma.'' Relations Mother... ''Finch ((Female/Alive/Location Known))'' Father... ''Xaal ((Male/Alive/ Location Known))'' Kin As A Pup.PNG|''Kin As A Oblivious'' Kin As A Trainee.PNG|''Kin As A Incipient' {Current}' Kin As A Aldut.PNG|''Kin As An Combatant'' Siblings... Sky ((Male/Alive/Location Known)), Zuki ((Female/Alive/Location Known)) Miku ((Female/Alive/Location Known)) Aunts... ' ''Nyota ((Female/Alive/Location Known)) Sunaki ((Female/Alive/Location Known)) '''Uncle... Too Disgraceful Too Mention. ''(( Disowned ))'' Crush... ''Loki <3'' Past Crush(es).. ''None'' Mate... ''None'' Past Mate(s).. ''None'' Personality Shy... Kin is very timid. Kin is very shy and uncomfortable around anyone he doesn't know, and this makes him quite afraid of most things. He finds it hard to talk or meet others properly. This will most of the time to lead him to stutter in front of others and on rare occasions shake in fear of not being accepted. But he slowly starts to come out more as he progresses to know you and then is the most talkative pup you'll know. Big-Heart... Despite his timidity he always wants to help look out for others. For him, seeing others stressed, worried, or just plain out unhappy makes him edge closer to help and say something to make you feel better, though he may still stumble with words. Playful... After all his shyness is overcome he can be quite goofy. He'll crack a joke or add onto something, even if it gets a laugh or not. '' '''Curious...' The world is big and full of unknown things. Curiosity is his nature and he personally finds it better than talking to other pups though he does enjoy some company on his little adventures. Flaws And Strengths Flaws... * Kin is extremely stubborn when it comes to doing what HE thinks is right. * He can easily be swayed and is upright gullible. * Kin cares about what others think about him. * He is cowardly in some situations. * His voice is soft, making it vaguely difficult for him to be audible or understand. * His curiosity can lead him to dangerous or risky position. Strengths... * Kin is quick-witted and a fast learner. * His lithe build allows him to manipulate his moves on a battle field more efficiently. * He is the type of wolf to comfort the distressed or weary. * Kin is loyal and highly dedicated to his loved ones and pack mates. * He is exceedingly intelligent from being trained at an early age. Statistics Leadership... {2/10} Strength... ''{4/10}'' Speed... {31/2/10} Stamina... {41/2/10} Intelligence... ''{7/10}'' Agility... {5/10} Stealth... {21/2/10} Hunting... ''{5/10}'' Fighting... ''{51/2/10}'' Defense... ''{4/10}'' *Note* These Are Prone To Change As This OC Grows And Matures. Likes Dislikes and Fears Likes... * Cold Weather * Snow and Ice * Running * Being Worry-free * Being Accepted * Rain Puddles * Stars * Waking Up In The Middle Of The Night * The Sound Of Flowing Water * Training with Sunaki '' '''Dislikes...' * Not Being Very Social * Hot Weather * Jagged Rocks * His Insecurity * People Who Break His Trust * Loud Noises Fears... * Death * Being Alone * Loud Storms * The Sight Of Blood ''Friends '' Close Friends... Loki... ''{Trust Rate: 96%}'' ''---------------------------------'' Trusted Friends... Violla ... ''{Trust Rate: 82%}'' Geneveive ... ''{Trust Rate: 93%}'' Melody... ''{Trust rate: 78%}'' Nyota ... ''{Trust Rate: 91%}'' Cian ... ''{Trust Rate: 70%}'' Sunaki ... ''{Trust Rate: 94%}'' Ryka ... ''{Trust Rate: 83%}'' Tala ... ''{Trust Rate: 74%}'' Omen ... {Trust Rate: 73%} Sage ... ''{Trust Rate: 86%}'' ''---------------------------------'' Acquaintances... None. ''---------------------------------'' Enemies... None. Gallery Bandicam 2016-03-23 08-14-02-427.jpg|''Kin And Loki // Credit to Foodfoodandmorefood //''|thumb|none|link=http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bandicam_2016-03-23_08-14 Lokin .jpeg|''Kin And Loki // Credits To FunkySunky''|thumb|none|link=http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/File: Lokin (POSP).jpg|''Lokin // Credit to MeadowFlightForever''|thumb|none|link=http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lokin *Note* Page format not made by me. I give full credit to those who did. Category:Original Characters Category:KinTheRandom